


Love Makes a Family

by ramdomfam13175



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramdomfam13175/pseuds/ramdomfam13175
Summary: Alex Morgan and Kelley O'Hara have 7 biological children. Watch them encounter life not only as a LGBT family, but a large family in a small town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Story...

Kelley tapped her fingers nervously on the examing table as she squeezes her wife's hand full of reassurance.

"You okay babe? You look more nervous than me," Alex chuckles as she tucks a stray hair behind Kelley's hair and runs her thumb down her jawline.

"Well, it's not exactly a routine yet...I just don't want them to hurt you or anything," Kelley answers sincerely.

Alex pouts sweetly at her wife.

"Baby they're professionals. They do this every day,"

This "thing" is an IVF transplant. This is the couple's fifth try this year at conceiving their second child. Alex conceived their daughter Molly on their first try almost a year and a half ago. They were hoping that the second try would be just as easy, but there's no such luck.

Kelley hates to see Alex cry angrily at herself every time a positive pregnancy test sits on their bathroom counter. Nothing is more beautiful to Kelley than her wife's body. She tells Alex every time that nothing's wrong with her. That these things take time. She gets nervous every time they go to the doctors in general though. Some stranger sticking things up your vag? Who would like that...

The doctor comes in and gives the usual speech. "Tell me if I'm hurting you"... "it's just a pinch"...Kelley thought that's bullshit but never says anything because she doesn't want to make Alex nervous.

~~~~~~~~~

"You sure you don't wanna hold onto me babe? Your legs are still a bit numb," Kelley says concerned as Alex wobbles out the clinic's doors and towards the car.

"Kelley, I'm fine," Alex says almost exasperated. This is the third time her wife has asked her.

"The doctor said you shouldn't do anything strenuous for 48 hours. Please just let me get the car,"

Alex reluctantly gives in since their car is still about 20 feet away.

~~~~~~~~

"You did great today baby," Kelley says that night in bed. "...I'm so, so grateful that you're doing this for us,"

Alex grins over at her wife as she takes her hand in hers and interlaces their fingers.

"Anything for our family..." She answers sweetly. 

"I love you to the moon and back baby...100 thousand, million times," Kelley smiles.

Alex smiles back as she slides over to her wife and nuzzles her head into the girl's neck. 

Kelley's kisses her head as she begins to trace light circles on the bottom of Alex's back. Whether she liked to admit it or not, Al is so exhausted. She begins to shut her eyes while in Kel's arms but is awaken by the sound of cries. 

"Sounds like Molly's awake," Kelley whispers. 

Alex lifts her head up but Kelley quickly stops her. "...I got it babe. You just stay here," 

~~~~~~~

It's been about 10 minutes since Kelley went to check in on Molly, but Alex can still hear their daughter fussing. 

She throws back the covers of the bed and saunters into Molly's nursery. She stops at the doorway to see Kelly rocking the baby from side to side, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

Alex smiles to herself at the thought of having another baby with Kelley. Her wife is just so good with kids...It's one of the many things Alex adores about her. 

"Does Mama need some help..." Alex says softly as she walks into the room.

Kelley looks up at her and grins. 

"Well she does love her Mom...maybe you should give it a try," Kelley sighs as she hands Molly over to Alex. 

"Hi sweet girl," Alex whispers as she brushes the stray hairs out of her daughter's face and the tears streaming from her face.

"What's wrong?" Alex asks lovingly. Of course, Molly can't answer, she's only a year and a half. 

Kelley walks closer to her wife and wraps an arm around Alex's waist.

Molly looks up at her Mama with tears in her eyes, then rests her head on Alex's shoulder.

Al grins and then looks at Kelley.

"I guess she wanted both of us," She chuckles. 

Kelley grins back and kisses Al's head, snuggling into the embrace. This moment is perfect, and nothing can change that.


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four's the magic number?

"Hey there pretty lady..." Alex hears as she adjusts her eyes to the morning sun creeping through the curtains.

She groans pleasantly as Kelley wraps her strong arms around her. She feels wet kisses on her neck, and giggles as Kelley kisses farther and farther down her chest.

"Good morning babies," Kelley then adds as she presses four light kisses to Al's stomach. That's right, four...

The couple found out they're expecting quadruplets just recently. Alex is just starting her 7 month now, and the babies are expected to be born in about 3 weeks. Both Alex and Kelley are a total nervous wreck, but they're excited to meet them.

"Wait, that means we need to figure out 4 new names? We don't even know their genders..." Kelley chuckles as Alex whips out her laptop.

"Well I think it will be easier to start with middle names, then we can figure out the first names. We'll choose 4 boys and then 4 girls,"

"Oh my god if we have 4 boys," Kelley laughs.

"What's wrong with 4 boys?" Al asks.

"Baby what experience do we have with boys...I have a gay brother and you have no brother..."

"You're right," Alex laughs. She continues. "...I definitely want Michael for my dad,"

"Alright..." Kel agrees. "...and Daniel for my dad,"

"And Christopher?" Alex then says.

"Only if you're alright with it babe," Kelley answers.

A smile creeps across Alex's face. "...Kel I love your brother. There's no way we could leave him out,"

Kelley chuckles as she kisses her wife's cheek. "How about Thomas?" She then says.

"Thomas?" Alex says.

"Yea it's only the first name of your favorite person ever..." Kelley grins. She's totally right, Alex couldn't leave her beloved grandfather out.

"Well, then it's settled..." She grins.

"And for girls..." Kelley says as she strokes her wife's face. "...I have absolutely no idea,"

That makes Alex laugh. "How about Morgan for all three of them," Kelley continues.

"Yea real creative Kel,"

"Aw come on...the name's after the strongest, most beautiful person on the planet,"

"You're sweet baby," Alex smiles as she brings in Kelley for a long-awaited passionate kiss.

The two break and Alex whispers onto Kelley's lips. "But I think the strongest, most beautiful person in the world is sitting right next to me,"

Kelley grins as she stares into Alex's ocean blue eyes. "Not possible..." she rebuts "...the strongest, most beautiful person in the world has given life to my five children. There's no contest here,"

Alex chuckles.

"What..." Kel asks. "...you still don't believe me?"

"No..." Alex replies as she rests her hand on Kelley's. "...no it's just that you said five," she chuckles again.

"Big number huh,"

"Very big..." Alex smiles. "...some wake up call for Molly. Going from only child to oldest of five,"

"Well she doesn't really know what's going on," Kelley chuckles as continues looking at her wife.

"I will seriously never be able to repay you for this Al. I love you so freaking much,"

Alex looks up into Kelley's eyes and grins. "...it's nothing,"

"Quiet sayin it's nothing," Kelley laughs. "...it's huge babe. Our kids could make up a whole basketball team,"

"Oh man how are we gonna do it," Alex sighs.

"I don't know..." Kel says sincerely back. "...but we'll figure it out,"

Having 4 babies has been a concept to Kelley and Alex for the past few months. They didn't realize until now how huge a step it is until recently.

"Speaking of figuring stuff out," Alex then adds. "...you need to finish that nursery ASAP,"

Kelley sighs. "...fine," she retorts as she stands up.

"You need anything?" She says before she leaves.

"Just 4 built cribs by tonight," Al winks.

"You do know how to get under my skin Ms. Morgan," Kel jokes as she shakes her head.

"That's Ms.Morgan-O'Hara to you butch," Alex answers with a jokingly dead stare into her wife's eyes.

"How could I ever be annoyed at you," Kelley says softly as she leans down to Al's lips and kisses them. "...I love ya too dang much,"


	3. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's so playing football...

"You alright over there?" Kelley asks her wife from the driver's seat.

"Yea, just very nervous," Alex breathes.

"Everything will be fine babe,"

"Kelley they told us from the beginning that this is a high-risk pregnancy. What if something bad happens,"

"Then will think about it in the moment. Just stay calm and have some faith. I'm right here with you,"

Today is the big day. The day the Morgan-O'Hara family go from a party of 3 to a party of 7. Kelley and Alex are feeling a swirl of emotions. 

The couple arrives to the hospital with time to spare. The doctor takes them early just In case it takes longer for them to induce Alex's labor.

The nurses come in with some scrubs and a hairnet for Kelley. She would need to wear it in the operating room.

"What do ya think?" She asks as she comes out of the bathroom. "...do I look like a hot lunch lady?"

Alex chuckles. "A very hot lunch lady,". She appreciates her wife trying to make her feel better.

Kelley walks over and takes Al's hand into hers.

"How's my little trooper doing,"

"Pretty good. Just knowing I don't have to push is soothing I guess,"

"Yea you just have to lie there," Kelley adds.

Alex squeezes Kel's hand through another contraction. As Alex lies there with sweat on her face, a messy bun and a hospital gown on, Kelley has never seen anything more beautiful in the world.

"Alright Alex," the doctor interrupts as she walks into the room. "...we're all ready for you,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about 15 minutes in the OR, the room fills with a faint sound of crying.

"Baby A's a boy," the doctor says happily as she hands him off to a nurse.

Kelley looks down to Alex with tears in her eyes. Al's crying as well. This is finally real, it's happening.

The nurse shows him to Alex and Kelley, which make them both cry even more.

This moment is interrupted by the doctor announcing, "Baby B'a a girl,"

Kelley leans down and kisses her wife's head.

"I love you so fucking much," she says breathlessly.

Their sweet baby girl is cleaned off and shown to them.

"Another boy," the doctor chuckles as she takes Baby C into her hands.

Alex has tears streaming down her face as she hears the cry of her sweet and beautiful three children.

Kelley notices that a few nurses gather around the doctor and begin exchanging about something. She looks over to another nurse who gives her a reassuring look that everything is fine.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asks.

"Yea..." Kelley answers as she leans down to her wife. "...yea baby everything's fine. That kid's just deep down there,"

2 more minutes pass and Kelley doesn't know if she can take it anymore. Right then, to stop all her worry, the doctor lets out an exasperated sigh.

"You've got a little trouble maker here...baby D's a boy,"   
Kelley hears Alex chuckle a bit. She smiles at how amazing the sound is.

~~~~~

Kelley walks around and cuts all four umbilical cords. She couldn't be any happier.

The doctors clean up Alex as they take the babies to the NICU. They're five weeks premature so they'll be there for a few days.

After Alex is all stitched up, the nurses wheel her into the couples hospital room and tell Kelley that she can lie on the bed with her.

Kelley is very careful getting into bed, for Alex is very fragile right now. Kelley wraps her arm around her wife as Alex rests her head on Kel's shoulder.

"I love you," Alex says.

Kelley smiles down at her wife.

"And I love you..." she answers. "...and I love Molly and Baby A, Baby B, Baby C and Baby D,"

Alex chuckles as she fiddles with Kelley's fingers.

"We should probably name them huh..."

"Might be a good idea," Kel answers jokingly.

And after 2 hours, they did it. They named their four children.

Baby A is Jack Michael Morgan-O'Hara. Michael is obviously after Alex's dad but Jack is a name Kel and Alex always loved. It's a tribute to their Irish/Welsh heritages.

Then there's Baby B, their sweet baby girl. Her name is Claire Elizabeth Morgan-O'Hara. Elizabeth is Kelley's grandmother's name and mothers middle name. It fits perfectly since Molly's middle name is Rose, after Alex's grandmother. Alex also heard the name Claire while in France playing for Lyon, and knew she would one day have a daughter named that.

Carson Daniel Morgan-O'Hara is the name of Baby C. Kelley and Alex met in their first USWNT camp together, that's where they fell in love. The camp was held in Carson, California. It's a big part of their story, so they thought why not keep the legacy going. Plus, Kel thinks Carson's such a badass name.

Baby D's name is Dillon Christopher Morgan-O'Hara. Dillon means "sea", which is something they bond over as a couple. California and any beach and general played a huge role in their relationship thus far and will continue to be for the rest of their lives. But anyway, Dillon's a big guy. Not necessarily chubby but just has a big frame. Kelley is ecstatic about it. 

"Oh he's so playing football," Kelley says to Alex as they look down at their sleeping son. 

Alex just chuckles. With Kelley being from the south, Al knows her wife's biggest dream is having a son who plays football. She may get that dream after all...

"They're beautiful Al, each and every one of them. Thank you,"

Alex grins as she wraps her arms around Kelley's neck, kissing her cheek. 

"Well I only really helped with the first step...we got the rest of their lives to worry about now,"

"Well if they're anything like you I'm positive they'll be fine..." Kelley grins. "...but even if they don't, they still got us right,"

"Always," Alex answers. "...always,"


	4. a/u

just wondering y'all's opinions. I want to flash forward until the quads are 16 bc that's where alot of the plot takes place. I think I wanna do one more chapter with them as newborns thought...thoughts?


End file.
